A Bigger Battery Makes A Stornger Rebel
by ZeroAngelus
Summary: the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar set free a group of kids that are a little diffrent


Disclaimers-I don't own the matrix the Wachowski brothers do  
  
A Bigger Battery Make a Stronger Rebel  
  
?The Real?  
  
Neo sat in front of the three monitors watching The Code. He didn't want to be there, it was midnight in The Real as best they could tell. The rest of the crew had gone to sleep hours ago, that's what he wanted to be doing. Ever since the loss of the of the Osiris and the miss placing of the Logos, who is still lost in the Tunnels of The Real they had all been pulling extra long shifts inside and outside of The Matrix. He used this down time to pull up the new data Link had found. The substation glowed to life with a small segment of The Code, so small only an operator could have seen it. It was the collective 'power output' of seven teenagers it was off the charts! It was so strange the kid had all been scouted after the anomaly had been found. There was nothing special about them save the fact that they all went to the same school. Neo would ask them himself soon because tomorrow they would try the impossible and set free seven minds at once. It was going to be very risky because in order to pick them all put they would have to go to The Fields. So Neo sat, half nervous half excited, in a ship on the borders of the Fields waiting for 'dawn' so they could begin.  
  
?The Matrix?  
  
Zero lay sprawled out on his desk, asleep. He wasn't a tall boy but he wasn't short. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. The girl sitting next to his smacked his on the head and yelled, "Wake Up Zero!" Zero shot up in his chair "I'm up!" he said then after a few second said "Ouch, why you gotta hit so hard." The girl giggled, she was very beautiful with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. She was tall and slender, and did I mention very beautiful. She said, "You were getting on my nerves, and I mean why should my boyfriend get to sleep when I can't." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "How should know, Tigz," he said. He always called her by her alias kinda like a pet name but not cause everybody in their circle called each other by their aliases. The other thing they all had in common was that they were all looking for an answer to the question: What is the Matrix? "I'm sorry I was up all last night talking to Morpheus," he whispered so only Tigz could hear. "What did he say?" she asked her voice just as low as his. "It will be today, today he will tell us the answer, he said, "After school in the old computer lab, tell the rest." That was a good thing because for the last week we have been seeing these FBI looking guys hang around the school but today by 6th period and not a one has been seen. The bell rang, Zero kissed Tigz goodbye and the two parted to tell the others. After a grueling 7th period with his friend Longbow, a very tall and skinny boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes the time had finally come. The three of them carefully made their way to the old computer lab nobody used it any more so it was the perfect place for a secret meeting. I wonder how Morpheus knew to meet here? thought Zero. When they arrived at the lab Zero rushed over to Tigz and kissed her "Hello, Sweet Heart," he said and she smiled. "All right you two none of that now," said our friend Phoenix she was a little taller that Tigz but just as slender and had long brown hair, and lighter brown eyes but they were always hidden behind glasses. "Good, everyone is here," said a voice Zero did not recognize. In the back of the classroom stood three people two men and a woman all clad in black. "I am Morpheus," said the black man in the center he wore a fully length leather trench coat. "This is Trinity," he said motioning to the woman to his right. Then he pointed to the man on his left and said, "and this is." "Neo," said another mysterious voice from behind them. It was a boy a little older than them; he had closed and locked the door. "Don't worry that's just to make sure we don't get any unwelcome visitors, I'm Kid by the way," he said joining the other three. Zero saw sitting before them on the teacher's desk fourteen pills in seven pairs of red and blue. "Now it is time for you to choose take the red pill and you will find the answer you seek," said Morpheus, "Or take the blue pill and ask the question no more." Without much hesitation they all took the red pill. After a few seconds a shocking pain swept threw their bodies. Phoenix sat down hard, breathing heavy. Zero grabbed Tigz to keep her for falling over form the pain. As another friend, Lucky, dropped to one knee Neo said, "Don't worry this is all normal." Morpheus whipped out a cell phone and said, "Link, We got a lock?" the voice on the other end said, "We got six of them but the one called Zero is proving to be a challenge, wait got him!" Just before Zero blacked out he look down to see he no longer held Tigz, instead he had nothing but air then the world went dark. 


End file.
